Luck and Love Chapter OneThe coming Storm
by Sister and Kid
Summary: Two twins are informed that their parents have dissappeared from the archeological dig they'd been on. In hopes of learning more they remain at home and do some research of their own, finding some unlikely clues and meeting some unlikely characters too.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER- We don't own pokemon, unfortunately. If we did, Ash would have married Misty by now. This is just a random fic written by A 13 year old Kid and his 17 year old Sister. (c)Pokemon!!!!!

Chapter One - The Coming Storm.

Ever Grande City; Year 2009 Scene; A large Log Cabin house on the passage leading to the entrance to Victory Road.  
Officer Jenny has arrived and is standing on the porch with two seventeen year old twins. She is informing them of a great misfortune.

Officer Jenny stood in a still silence as she observed the two teenagers as the information truly sank in. "You're parents are missing..." the words seemed to echo back in their minds.  
Jenny nervously bit her bottom lip and gazed at Aries. His face was an expressionless mask,  
his violet eyes were still and unreadable and his hair hung in a pale curtain around his face.

The clouds above were starting to grow thicker, hiding the sun from view, and slowly they began to darken. The young woman, Artimys was silent. Her violet eyes swam with unshed tears and looking into her eyes, Jenny could see an anger and fury unrivalled. She slowly stepped back.  
"If there's anything the department can do to help you two, to make things easier, let us know.  
we won't hesitate to offer transportation or volunteer to provide shelter or groceries." Aries grew tense,  
and through gritted teeth he growled softly, "Start an Investigation! Isn't that your Job!? Isn't that what you and your 'people' Do!? You offer us help, groceries or transportation, but I see you doing nothing to get us what we NEED. Our Parents Back!" there was a dark fury hidden in the depths of his gaze, but still his face offered no readable signs of emotion.

Artimys bit back a retort to Jenny's offer. Her brother had spoken her exact thoughts. "We have shelter, we have food. We have Pokemon that provide us with protection and Transportation. We have very extensive funds, so please, just leave us alone, Officer. If you come across any Valuable information concerning the whereabouts of our parents, call me." she whistled and her Leafeon exited the house with a bag.

She pulled out a notebook and a pen and scribbled down some information and tore the page out. "Here are our numbers and our email addresses. Contact us if you find it prudent." Jenny nodded and left.  
Once the woman had dissappeared from their site, taking the exit onto victory road and heading towards the League's building, Artimys let a sob escape her, turning to face her brother, the tears previously unshed making tracks down her cheeks. As her tears began to fall, so did the rain.

Aries looked up. The rain was falling fast and hard, and he was quickly soaked to the skin. He glanced at his twin before saying, "Lets get inside." She stood in silence, she turned away from him and looked up slowly. Something was making it's way from the clouds. Something Silver and Gold... and very large. Artimys turned to gaze at her brother. There was anger in her eyes now. "How could they do this!? How could they just Leave us!?!" lightening began to strike in the sky above them. The figure slipped into a group of clouds. "How could they have been so stupid! To let themselves get lost!?"

A loud thunderclap sounded, directly above them, so loud the windows of their house rattled and the ground beneath them shook. The figure shot from their hidden perch in the clouds and dove directly downwards towards the twins and the leafeon. Fear shot through Artimys and a lightening bolt struck the beast gaining speed. Artimys rushed her brother, knocking him out of the way as the beast hit the ground. She turned her head to gaze at it. "Rayquaza...? Those almost never leave the cover of the clouds..." from beneath it could be heard a pittiful, "~leeeaaaf!~" 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER- We don't own pokemon, unfortunately. If we did, Ash would have married Misty by now. This is just a random fic written by A 13 year old Kid and his 17 year old Sister. (c)Pokemon!!!!!

[Rated T for Mild Profanity.]

Chapter Two - Rayquaza - Taming the Beast.

Chapter One - The Coming Storm.

Ever Grande City; Year 2009 Scene; A large Log Cabin house on the passage leading to the entrance to Victory Road.  
A large delve in the ground, running length-wise across the front lawn, two figures sit coughing in a cloud of dust, a Rayquaza towering dangerously above them, in the dip beneath him where he landed lay an unconcious Leafeon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Holy Crap! What the Hell was THAT!?~ He stood, feet braced, close to his sister. When the lightening struck above them his gaze shot skyward and he gazed in absolute shock at the Rayquaza tumbling down towards them. An 'Oof' escaped him when Artimys shoved him from where he stood. If there hadn't been a huge Rayquaza standing in their yard the little Leafeon's "~oooww~" would have been more amusing.

"......" he paused. ~Wait a minute... Ow? Drat... Doc is getting to me again...~ he shook his head just as Artimys whispered, "Uh-oh..."

The Rayquaza was angry. It was babbling something about her causing a disturbance in the weather patterns... Babbling? Artimys' eyes widened as she realised she could hear distinct... Words.. coming from the irate ramblings of the Rayquaza.

"-shouldn't even be the the one doing this!" Arti lifted a brow and continued to listen. "-uncle Bobby! He's the Elder! This is his job... wait.. no, he got caught..." Artimys shook her head and observed the large beast with mild amusement. "I have an Ex-wife to worry about and a DAUGHTER to feed and yet, I'm stuck doing this! I should eat them...." Artimys cleared her throat. "We are still waiting to hear what you've come to tell us...it'd be much better manners than eating us without reason." she stated bluntly.

The Rayquaza turned to level a single large eye on her. "You, Sir, Are Disrupting The Natural Weather Balance that I Work so hard to Maintain!" she blinked, and her eye twitched. "You don't deal with humans very often, do you? For one, I am a female." he shrugged. "Whatever. By your smell, I find that apalling," she glared at him, biting back a retort, trying to be patient, "And Secondly, HUMANs don't control the WEATHER!" the last word ended with a bit of a higher tone. "Well, OBVIOUSLY!!! That's Why I'M HERE!! That's MY job!" the Rayquaza growled hotly. She bristled at the condescending tone in his voice and snarled back, "Look, you LIZARD, unless you want me to skin your ass, make a pair of nice boots and some stew out of you, I'd make myself Scarce." he roared an angry defiace. "You! A HUMAN! Dare speak to ME, A GREAT RAYQUAZA, like THAT!?!" suddenly, Artimys snapped and .Pissed.

Lightening arced out across the sky and struck the Rayquaza square between the eyes, electrocuting him effectively, paralyzing him, then knocking him out. He fell on the poor Leafeon who had just regained conciousness, but before the poor tyke was completely squashed, An ultraball opened and the unconcious legendary dissappeared into the ball. It landed, shook three times, then flashed an afirmative that the Pokemon had been caught. Leafeon sighed in relief and thusly faints in place.

"Didn't he mention a Daughter to feed?" came a smooth, male voice form the doorway. Artimys paused then frowned, watching her brother pick up the black and yellow ultraball. "Now that you mention it Doc, Yes... yes he did." she mumbled sheepishly. She sighed and looked at her brother who was staring silently at the Ultraball in his hand. "Um... Aries... Are you okay?" Suddenly a grin split his usually stoic features and he did what she Assumed was a victory Dance on Victory Road. "Un-Un-Un, I got a 'quaza, un a ray-rayquaza, un-un, I name you RAY!" then came the bouncing off the walls... literally. He ran towards the house, ran up the side and backflipped landing on his feet.

He pulled the pokeball from his pocket and looked at it with great joy. "Aren't you going to let him back out?" Asked Doc, his deep voice reverberated with amusement. "Um..nooo...I think I'll wait a week or two." he said turning to the chuckling Lucario. "I see." he responded. "Supper is done, I made Spaghetti. Come inside." As Artimys and Aries hopped up the stairs the rain cleared and on the last step Artimys slipped and Aries reached out to catch her. "Klutz," he said, pushing her upright. Suddenly, his pocket got lighter and he watched in horror as the ultraball bounced down the stairs. "oooh shiz..." once it hit the ground he waited for it to burst open. When it didn't he let out a sigh of relief and hopped down to grab it, when he hit the ground a rock bounced up and opened the pokeball. "Aww Crap."

Suddenly, before him stood a Large, Angry, Sputtering Rayquaza. The first words out of his mouth, after a line of "un..ooh, uh, Ah... Grrrrr!" was, "I HAVE A DAMN NAME!" Aries lifted a brow. "Yes you do. It's Ray." the dragon paused. "Well, that's better than mine actually..." Artimys spoke up, "What was it, Margaret?" he scoffed. "NO! Marrion..." Aries doubled over laughing. When he regained composure [thanks to a smack from the Rayquaza's tail] he said, "Yeah, totally sticking with Ray... I don't want to win a crap load of battles by default because the opponent falls over laughing because of your name."

Ray opened his mouth to retort, but instead threatened, "Hey, I'm like a hundred times your size, I could eat you without giving it a second thought if I wanted." Aries scoffed. "I could out eat you." Ray looked at him incredulously. "Please, I once ate a Wailord in under forty five seconds, don't push me." Aries was about to respond when he and the dragon were both hit over the noggin with a boomerang newspaper. They both blinked and followed it's flight path back to Artimys. "There's food in the house that Doc has worked to prepare for us, let us go and enjoy it." she turned decisively towards the house. Aries looked at Ray, "Return!" and with a protest the Rayquaza dissappeared back into the ball [albeit forcefully] and growled as the ball closed. Aries ran into the house, to the desk and ductaped the ball shut before making his way to the Dining room. "Alrighty. Let's eat." Artimys nodded, the high from the odd encounter wearing off.

She looked at the food skillfully prepared by Lucario and felt a ain in her gut like a low blow as she realized she might never have another meal cooked by her mother, or she might never hear her father give thanks for the food or his family as he sat at the head of the table, with her mother on his right side. She sat at her usual place, her appetite now gone. She watched Aries sit and exhaled slowly as the lucario, Doc, dished them up. She murmured a small 'Thanks' and stared at the plate. Doc gazed at her and then murmured, "May I?" she nodded, knowing what he was asking. At the end of each day he requested her permission to look into her mind to see what interest the day held. The bond between them was special, comforting, normal and she desperately needed it. She nodded immediately. At least this way, she would not have to voice the news.

Doc merged his mind with her and started at the beginning of her day, patiently observing as she remembered the start of her day, emphasizing small but important things, leaving out unimportant, minor things. Once she reached them sitting at table, he withdrew slowly. The emotions he felt were raw anguish, stark anger, lost but determined to do what he knew her mother would have him to do. He was her mother's best friend. When her mother was a kid, he was her battle partner too, he protected her and saw to her safety and health throughout her life even after she was married, only when her daughter was born did his attentions shift. They were still close and adoring of eachother, but now, as they both knew, Artimys was his charge, his responsibility. He had been with the females of her family for generations and had always been an unwavering guide and mentor.

Now was no different.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "We will learn who did this, Artimys, Aries... In time, and somehow, we will right the wrong. Now eat, both of you, you still need sustenance." he stroked her hair back and sat beside her, looking also to Aries, "We will find them, even if it is to lay them to rest." he promised. 


End file.
